Ring-A-Ding Dead
|pun = "ring-a-ding ding" and "dead" |image = File:RingadingDead.png |date = June 13, 2008 |location = Portland, Oregon |episode = Death, the Final Frontier |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Grilled|next = North By Northwasted|quote = "Dwight liked to shop, he just didn't like to pay. When he found an antique that packed a deadly punch, he tried to steal it. But in the end, he bought it."}} Ring-A-Ding Dead, Way to Die #408, is the fourth death featured in "Death, The Final Frontier", which aired July 15, 2012. Plot Dwight is an obnoxious hipster with a habit of going to yard sales before the sellers could open them, and snatching up anything that catches his fancy without paying as much as a penny for it (which is stealing, of course). One day, he goes to a yard sale two hours early, and browses the selection for something that he could snitch, when he notices an odd-looking antique ring. The homeowner sees Dwight with the item, realizing that the ring belonged to his grandfather and he had been looking for it for a decade. He and Dwight get into a struggle over the ring, when something struck the latter in the eye and through the brain, killing the sticky-fingered hipster. The reason for this: the antique ring that Dwight attempted to steal is actually a ring gun, and it was loaded. Dwight had accidentally shot himself with it during the struggle. Segment Description Description as seen on the Spike TV website * "An obnoxious Hipster attempts to steal a steampunk-style ring from a yard sale, only to discover (too late) that it's a 19th century ring-gun." Cast and Interviewees *Casey Noel - Himself (Explosives Technician) *Qaddoe Wreegish - Dwight (lead: intended victim) Segment Nicknames *One Ring To Kill Them All (Spike TV website) *Ring of Fire *Ringed In *Control Ringoff Trivia *The ring gun featured in this death is a 19th century Dyson LePetit Protector, which is chambered in 5mm (.2 caliber). Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Means of Death Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Accidental Death Category:Death by guns Category:Death by injury Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Death from assassination Category:Death by defense Category:Death by dismemberment Category:Death by impalement Category:Shot to Death Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by karma Category:Bleeding to death Category:Eye Damage Category:Weapon accidents Category:Thief/Robber deaths Category:Bastards Category:Dweebs Category:Rude humans Category:Bad people Category:Villain deaths Category:Death from being rude Category:Witnesses after death Category:Death as justice Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Guilty People Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Death by firearms Category:Bleeds to death Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Impaled to death Category:Death by shooting Category:Rude people Category:Mean people Category:Death from being mean Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Death by stupidity Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Idiots Category:Male victims Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by disasters Category:Tool accidents Category:Death by tool accidents Category:Male deaths Category:Death by weapon accidents Category:Disobedient deaths Category:Object accidents Category:Death by object accidents Category:Death by suicide Category:Death by eye damage Category:Loser Deaths Category:Death Narration Category:People relieved after the victims died Category:Instantaneous Deaths Category:People relived after Victim dies Category:Complete Monster